chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy Max Roosevelt
Timothy Max Roosevelt was the Dictator of the Imperial Chawallian Empire from the years of 1941-2011 and served as President of the House of the Stalinists for a long period of time and to the Chawosaurians, Timothy carried a huge legacy of being a successful tyrant and warlord. Timothy Max Roosevelt is known to the Chawosaurians as Brutal ''and ''Feared ''and murdered half his entire world population, the man who ruled the world. But to the whole Chawosaurian world, Timothy was a great leader, the man who brought all of Chawosauria together as one and gave Chawosauria a new life lesson for all of eternal, ''Imperialism Destroys Chawosauria, Chawosauria after Timothy's death learned the hard way about being the Imperial Underdog. Chawosauria thanks Timothy for his tyranny and his brutality because of World History, it helps Chawosauria to learn from the mistakes and learns how to friend everyone, but unfortunately the Chawosaurians uses Timothy Max Roosevelt as a weapon against the Christians and Jews as a result to get rid of them. Chawosauria had been in honor to walk the same path Timothy had walked and are wanting to walk the same path as Timothy had walked the path and govern Chawosauria on how Timothy governed Chawosauria. After Timothy died, the Chawosaurians began a liberation movement and the Chawosaurians opposed Antonio Kingston's Federal Branches of Taxation to the Chawosaurians' Federal Guris. Timothy Max Roosevelt controlled everything including the Nomaditarian Groups and Timothy dictated over them all, Timothy was one of Chawosauria's most powerful rulers of Chawosauria and had been ranked tobe number one, but when Timothy died, 40,234.67 Million Christians came out, but most of them got persecuted, the Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt caused the rise of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and would led to the Chawallianity Renaissance and would brutalized the thousand year war, the Chawallianic Wars. It was hard to believe that Chawosauria had this, very strong and strongly feared ruler, feared by all '''Nomaditarian Tribes, including Shihuangdia, the ruler so feared, no one would speak his name, or talk about him, so many children had extreme nightmares about Timothy Max Roosevelt's extreme terrorism. Nobody was brave enough to take down or challenge Timothy, Timothy was feared because of his extreme actions of bombing his people, taking over other nations and tribes, destroying Christianity in Chawosauria and he was strong enough to wipe out his whole population. Chawosaurians are now thanking Timothy for overstrengthen Chawosauria and because of now Chawosauria is now too powerful tobe Christianize, Islamified, Assimilated to another culture and the Chawosaurians are now able to defend themselves from any enemy, and they are strong with atomic weapons, they're strong with military power, they train their military better than America, China or any, the Chawallianic Wars are currently now ending, they're economy is rising back on their feet, their military is now growing, their urbanization is growing back, they are the biggest giant of all of other nomaditarian worlds, they are the size of all of earth, their population is collapsing but are still the size of earth, Chawosauria will now by 2017, overgrow their population very powerfully, overgrow their economy, overpay their debts, including the debt the Chawosaurians still owe to the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt. By 2018, Chawosauria will be overpowered once again as of it took the death of a dictator to get Chawosauria back on their feet and are hoping that will never happen again, they would establish a constitution that is strict, and all thanks to Timothy Max Roosevelt, he is the reason why Chawosauria is now the way they are today, a world that is reforming, a world that is regrowing, a world that is rerising, a world that will never fall. Childhood and Early Life Timothy Max Roosevelt was born on January 1, 1910 in Portland, Oregon, Timothy's real name was an American Indian Name, '''Sikyahonaw Beshiltheeni which happens tobe a tribal of Hopi & Navajo Indian, but he was also Algonquian and of Mimaq Indian as of one of the Algonquian Peoples, Timothy had Green Eyes because his paternal Grandmother was of Native American and Nordic European, Timothy was formerly of the Lutheran Faith and his mother was a deeply religious woman and his family were all deeply religious and were one of those Native Americans who were Christianized, Timothy attended to an American Indian Boarding School which forces all Native American Children tobe of European Cultures including Religion. American Indian Boarding School Timothy Max Roosevelt was forced tobe a student at an American Indian Boarding School and Timothy hated the schools, Timothy saw beatings and heard children being raped, Timothy saw nightmares of the school and knew that they were still wars going on with the American Indians and the Americans. Timothy saw the offense of Christianity as he saw the teachers beat the students with brutal force, Timothy was horrified and had nightmares all everynight and everyday he naps, Timothy was diagnosed with PTSD which is a disorder that a person has nightmares of his or her horrific past and never goes away, Timothy was the victim. Diagnoses of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy was diagnosed with PTSD, Paranoid Personality Disorder and also Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Timothy had extreme anger against his Christian Priests and Elders because of these beatings and brutalization on others, Timothy was beaten for his anger and Timothy sometimes beat the priests, he would also murder the priests without the church knowing it. Timothy Max Roosevelt in World War 1 Timothy was seven years old when the United States entered World War 1 in 1917, Timothy opposed America being in the war and saw President, Woodrow Wilson as corrupt, Timothy saw his first war in World War 1 and the war was far brutal, he had nightmares of Soldiers being murdered and killed in the war and Timothy saw films of World War 1 and they all horrified Timothy by seeing soldiers falling on the ground, Battleships being destroyed, hearing or reading the stories of the Great War, Timothy was extremely horrified and when he saw the news that Russia is exiting the war, Timothy was grateful. President, Woodrow Wilson Timothy hated Woodrow Wilson because he asked the U.S. Government for a declaration of war against Germany, Timothy viewed Wilson as Jewish and saw Jewish People as supportive to the war when it comes to Zionism and Timothy opposed Zionism. Russian Revolution of 1917 Timothy loved the Communists of Russia because it drove Russia out of World War 1, Timothy saw Communism as, great and needful for society. After Lenin came back to Russia from Switzerland, Lenin greeted his friend and supporter, Joseph Stalin and they both together overtook Russia with weapons that were supplied by Germany to get Russia out of World War 1 in order to win the war. The End of the war After World War 1 came to an end, Timothy saw some of his relatives back from the war, Timothy saw his relatives as traitors to American Isolationism and Timothy was hurt by the Wilson Administration. Exchange to the Soviet Union Timothy had the opportunity to go to the Soviet Union, as he got there, he saw paradise on the Russian City of Vladivostok, Timothy was educated in the USSR's best and ever education system, Timothy was successful he attended to Moscow State University, Timothy joined the red army and then also fought in the Sino-Soviet Conflict of 1929. Moscow State University Timothy won a scholarship to the Moscow State University in 1926 in a very young age and won the diploma to enter the red army. Red Army Timothy served in the red army and also Timothy fought in the Sino-Soviet Conflict of 1929 and survived, Timothy was horrified in the war, Timothy was not afraid to fight the Sinos. Returning to America and Great Depression Effects Timothy saw America as a poor country, Timothy knew why America was suffering the depression, America fought a war that Timothy knew it was a bad idea to fight, Timothy attempted to overtake America until his failure, but Timothy served his imprisonment in Alcatraz until 1932, he was free, he got married and moved to Australia in the Chawallian Entrance '''for Political Power. '''Rise of Nazi Germany Timothy viewed Hitler's views on Jewish People was the same as Timothy's and Timothy was influenced by Adolf Hitler and when Timothy wanted to create the same empire as Hitler and Stalin, Timothy was wanting to use Fascism as a weapon to get rid of Christians. Views on Hitler Timothy enjoyed Hitler's Antisemitic Views and opposed to his Aryan Race plans for the world, Timothy condemned Hitler's Aryan Race Plans for the world and embraced his antisemitism. Moving to Australia Timothy moved to Australia to avoid being captured by American Police Forces and took his wife and his unborn child with him, Timothy entered Chawosauria in 1940 and earned a citizenship, after Timothy entered Chawosauria, he sees power. Applying and Entering Chawosauria Timothy applied for employment in Chawosauria and entered Citizenship, he earned the Certificate of Citizenship in 1940 and birthed his Child on Chawosaurian Ground, he entered the Chawosaurian Government as part of his employment and Since he wasn't a Natural Born Chawosaurian Citizen, he could not have power, but after a Constitutional Change in 1940, Timothy finally had the legal federal right to gain political power, Timothy was the first to sign the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, a document that banned Christianity Chawosaurianly Worldwide, the Chawosaurians had also gave Timothy the opportunity to meet the Head of State of Chawosauria, Sydney Mort Patrick, the relationship between Patrick and Timothy was peaceful, Timothy was loved by the Chawosaurian Government, during the time the Government and Timothy were talking about the actions in the Chawallianic Wars, Timothy's genius mind spoke of new weapons on how to defeat the Christians, Homophobes and White Supremacists. But Sydney began tobe diagnosed with a disease that would kill him in March of 1941, Timothy was discovered tobe a Socialist, Timothy became unaware by the Government and the Government was concern that they elected a Soviet-Fascist into the Government, Sydney Mort Patrick had also learned that Timothy was a Socialist, Head of State, Patrick began to warn the Chawosaurian Government about Timothy, but the people didn't listened, Timothy began to purge Chawosauria with absolute fear and Fascist and Communist fighting and action. Terrorism on Chawosauria Timothy began to create a group called the Sikyans and a system called Chawallianism, Timothy saw that Christianity is still legal in Chawallianity, Timothy ordered the burning of Christian Churches and the Burning of Christian families and Timothy killed millions of Christian Pastors. Terrorism on Christians Timothy hated all '''Christians and ordered the burning of millions of Christian Churches and murdered a Christian Pastor, '''Albert Benin and he beaten another Christian Pastor, James Quincy, Timothy ordered the sludge hammer beaten on Christian Pastor, David Leon and another pastor, Bruce Parker. Timothy had beaten a Christian Man, Kasey Deleon '''and his family and Timothy ordered the Burning of all Christian Families in '''all '''residences. Dictatorship and World Involvement Timothy Max Roosevelt was chosen by the Chawallians to takeover after Sydney Mort Patrick died in December 1941, Timothy became a traitor to his elder family, he imprisoned his greatest stepbrother, '''Cosgrove Maxwell and his wife and children, Timothy ordered the murder of his daughter who was very unknown. Rise of Power Timothy became head of state of Chawosauria and the President of Chawallianity in December 1, 1941 when Sydney Mort Patrick died, Timothy Constitutionally Banned Christianity and he legalized Male Sodomy and Male Same-Sex Marriage and he signed the GBM Rights Act. According to women, Timothy signed the Women's Manners Act, that still banned Lesbianism and Female Bisexuality and also banned Lesbian Marriage Constitutionally, Timothy murdered a Latino man, Antonio Deleon and he also influenced Future National Guard, Santino Deleon. World War 2 Timothy supported the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany and the Axis Powers against the Allies, but when Nazi Germany invaded the Soviet Union in June 22, 1941, the Soviet Union joined the Allies and Timothy had to betray Japan and Italy against Nazi Germany, World War 2 Overpowered '''Timothy supremely and Overweight his supremacy. But when the Allies won World War 2, Timothy was Overweight with extreme power. '''Extermination of Christians Timothy banned Christianity completely in 1943 and ordered the arrest of all Christian Families, men, women and children, Timothy passed laws that Christianity will be recognized as a federal crime, Timothy an ordinance that Christianity will be a capital crime. Getting Rid of Christian Merchandise After all Christians got arrested for Christianity, Timothy ordered all merchandise that involves Christianity tobe burned, including all Christian Churches and Bibles, Timothy ordered all bibles tobe either be thrown away or burned, all patriots of Jesus Christ, burned them or throw them away. Extermination of the Jews Timothy Max Roosevelt had hated Jews as a result of world war 1, when Timothy took power, he ordered the extermination of Jewish peoples, he criminalized Judaism in 1941 and the punishments of Judaism Timothy passed are Drowning Jewish Folks into Boiling Oil and Water and Dipping them to Boiling Lava, Timothy hated the Jews so much that he even dipped them to lava and drowned them into boiling oil and water and chemical water. ' ' Discipline to his population see: Timothy Max Roosevelt's Capital Punishments and Concentration Camps in Chawosauria Timothy Max Roosevelt passed very very harsh and horrifying capital punishments for his people, Timothy had passed that all crimes all carry the death penalty and has many and many types of death penalties. Satan's Maze How Timothy punishes those who are either be, German, Mexican, Libertarian and Jewish are thrown to Satan's Maze, where it was occupied by a Giant Anaconda named Bessie, Timothy punishes only those Mexicans, Germans, Aryans, Libertarians and Jews who disrespect him. Also Timothy passed a racist military policy that says if any soldier who was Hispanic and they come back a traitor, they will go to the Maze on which where Bessie the Giant Anaconda occupied the maze and a game is played on each Chawallian-Mexican Traitor Soldier, that he could find his way out, the price he gets is Seeing his family die right before his eyes, if failed, His family will still die without him, one Latino-Chawallian General who died betrayed Timothy in the Vietnam War, he was the commander of the Imperial Chawallian Marine Corps, the general was named, James Albert Deleon, as General, Deleon returned to Chawallianity to make peace with Timothy, but Timothy refused to spare him and his family, as he begged Timothy to spare his family, but Timothy want an exchange, Timothy said to Deleon, "I Spare your Beaney family if you give your life to them" basically Timothy mean't, He would not spare Deleon's family unless he gets himself killed in the maze by ''Bessie, as he went to the maze to face Bessie, he was gone forever. ' ' '''Homosexuality' Timothy banned Sodomy Laws against Gay and Bisexual Men and Protected Sodomy Laws against Lesbianism and Female Bisexuality, Timothy had an opinion about Sexual Orientation as that he believes that men can have all the sexual freedom they want except sexual assault and elder incest and also Interracial Sexual Activity, Timothy was fighting World War 2 and the Allies found Homosexuals in the German Concentration Camps, Timothy said "These homosexuals had suffered under Hitler's regime, Death of one Homosexual man is terrible, Deaths of millions of Homosexual Men is even extra terrible, terrible as it would you cry out 90,235.568 million tears" Timothy legalized Male Gay Marriage and he opposed Lesbian Marriage, Timothy was attracted to Lesbian Sex, nor Gay Sex, he believed in the sexist belief that says Men are superior to women, Men are free and women's freedom is restricted, Timothy was a Christian until aged 14, he quoted Homosexuality as sinful under the bible under he left Christianity in 1924. Policies for Gays and Lesbians Timothy signed the Gay Rights Act of 1941 and then signed the Bisexual Men's Rights Act of 1946, Timothy would not sign the Lesbian Rights Act '''or the '''Transgender Rights Act, Timothy Decriminalized Male Same-Sex Sexual Activity and he Criminalized Female Same-Sex Sexual Activity, During Timothy's power, Bisexuality was criminalized until 1943, when Timothy signed the Bisexual Penal Code Act, a document that decriminalized Bisexuality. Defense of Gender Act of 1945 Timothy did not approved to Gender Transition, Timothy opposed his civilians changing their legal gender and also Timothy believed that Transsexuals can be Transsexuals if they want to, but can't change their legal gender. Timothy's Bisexual Codes Timothy signed the Restriction of Bisexuality Act of 1947, women can't be Bisexual, but men can be, Timothy said that Women are minors, women had no rights, no sexual freedom, all '''women must be married to men only and must raise children. '''Employment and Protection for Gay and Bisexual Men Timothy prohibited discrimination against men based on sexual orientation only, Timothy said that all '''men, regardless of their sexual orientation are tobe treated equal unless. '''Role in the Cold War Timothy Max Roosevelt did had a role in the Cold War, when the United States invaded Korea, he stated as the concernful and condemnable, but when Timothy saw the news as the United States invaded Vietnam, Timothy was angered and invaded the United States Army stationed in Vietnam, Timothy quoted the Vietnam War as "Horror Guilt as the Americans are, threatening Cuba, attacking Vietnam" Timothy saw action with his daughter, Jennifer Roosevelt and saw action with his son. Korean War (1950-1953) Timothy had no opposition or support for the Korean War and as Timothy allowed all men to provide the unity of the Chawallian Empire to gain power from North Korea. Vietnam War (1955-1975) Timothy played an important role in the Vietnam War, anyone who supported the Americans, were killed, Timothy murdered Vietnamese Civilians who supported the Americans, Timothy murdered way many of his pro-american soldiers and family. Murdered Victims of Timothy in Vietnam Timothy murdered over 56,324 Vietnamese people who supported the Americans, Timothy had murdered many and many of those civilians who were Christian and rescued many Vietnamese who were Pro-Soviet and Anti-Christian. Murdered Generals of the Imperial Chawallian Army Timothy ordered the murder of the traitor general, James Albert Deleon and he was found and killed, but according to James Deleon's son, Santino Deleon, Timothy disliked santino because of one, he was mixed with Hispanic, two, his father was a general and he was a traitor in Vietnam, Timothy ordered the killing of another rebellious general, Christian Deleon, who was the brother of James Albert Deleon, Christian was murdered with his brother. Role on Nuclear Weapons (1975-1979) Timothy Max Roosevelt turned Chawallianity into an Atomic Superpower and began threatening his Nomaditarian enemies and Libertarian enemies with Atomic Weapons, even his own people from if they don't obey Timothy's laws. Soviet War in Afghanistan (1979-1989) Timothy Max Roosevelt heard the news that says the Soviet Union had invaded Afghanistan in 1979, but the United States did not got involved because fighting with the world's second most powerful superpower, is too risky, Timothy Max Roosevelt had been concern about the Soviets in Afghanistan. Famine in Ethiopia (1983-1985) Timothy Max Roosevelt saw the horror and brutality with the famine of Ethiopia, Timothy ordered his military to send food aid to Ethiopia, but Timothy did not allowed Christians to support the situation and Timothy did not accept charity from Jewish and Muslim organizations. Dissolution of the Soviet Union (1985-1991) During the Soviet War in Afghanistan, the Soviet Union had been having economic crisis within the country, the Soviet Union had a new leader, Mikhail Gorbachev, his policies were failing and Communism was also failing. Timothy was angry when the USSR dissolved and called Russians, weak and undisciplined. Democratic Revolutions (1989-1992) Eastern Europe wanted freedom from Communism, Authoritarianism, State Atheism and Economic Failure, Timothy was opposed to these revolutions and when the Soviet Union was destroyed, the Communist Nations, except China, Vietnam, Cuba, North Korea and Laos, were all destroyed. Timothy Max Roosevelt and the United States Timothy Max Roosevelt wanted war against the United States ans he gathered up soldiers to fight the Americans with the wars which were declared by U.S. President, George H.W. Bush and Timothy hated President, Bush and Timothy send troops into the Somali Civil War and Timothy opposes president, Clinton's involvement in the Somali Civil War. Role in the War on Terror On September 11, 2001, an Islamic Terrorist Group, Al-Qaeda, took up armed and invaded the United States, attempted to shutdown the world and America's power as a superpower, after a failure attempt to destroy the world, NATO got involved and ordered the emergency watch over of the Chawallian People from terrorists. But Timothy did not finished his administration in the war on terror. NATO Nations Timothy currently didn't like NATO but he depended on them with the defeat of the terrorists, Timothy did not want to send his troops to the war on terror because Timothy wanted peace for his empire even though the Chawallians are fighting the Chawallianic Wars. War in Afghanistan (2001-2014) Timothy Max Roosevelt entered the war summit in Kabul and the meeting, the Kabul Summit was a meeting between Timothy and Johnathan Leo Muhammad and Joseph Lopez. War in Iraq (2003-2011) Timothy deeply opposed the war in Iraq and when the united states declared war on Iraq, Timothy did not lived to see the ending of the war in Iraq. Killing of Osama Bin Laden Timothy was glad that Bin Laden has been put to death by the Americans, Timothy supported the rejoice of the death of bin laden and went back to Canberra to give a speech about American Victory. Independence of Seminole Indiana Seminole Indiana declared independence from Chawallianity as an independent Chawosaurian Denomination and Country, Timothy recognized the independence and Timothy moved to Seminole Indiana to support Seminole Indiana on how to enforce their administrations and issues and laws. Timothy settled in Lake Seminole in October 2009 and he died in the spring of 2011 in the United States. Death and State Funeral On May 13, 2011, Timothy Max Roosevelt had died in Lake Seminole, Georgia and the Chawallians assumed that Timothy was murdered mysteriously by Christians, Timothy's state funeral was served by the people on May 18, 2011 and Timothy was laid to rest in Canberra. The Chawallians did not trust the Christians that they didn't Assassinated Timothy, A Chawallians assumed that it was Timothy's servant, Santino Deleon '''that could have murdered Timothy because Santino was with Timothy through the whole trip. Legacy Timothy Max Roosevelt is recognized by most Nomaditarian Groups as the '''Greatest Dictator ever feared and Timothy was fully recognized by the Shihuangdians as the worst ruler ever been feared outside Chawosauria and to Ohalianity, the Ohalians have no views on Timothy. Legacy in Chawosauria Timothy Max Roosevelt is viewed by Abooksigun Eluwilussit as the most scariest dictator in Chawosauria, but Timothy is the reason why Abooksigun, Genghis Taizong, Samantha Wawetseka and all are together, Timothy would bring all Nomaditarian Groups together side by side as a nomad family. Legacy in Chawmania Timothy is the reason why Chawmania is here, freedom was born out of the terrorism of Timothy and friendship was born out of the ashes of Timothy's hatred. Legacy in Christianity To Christians, Timothy was extremely Christianophobic, a dictator who targeted the Christian Community with his hatred and christianophobic behavior and leadership, Timothy was horrifically Christianophobic by cannibalizing the Christians for being Christian and Famining and Dissecting and Cannibalizing the Christians. Legacy in the LGBT Community To the LGBT Community, Timothy was the first modern LGBT Rights Activist in Chawosaurian History, but the LGBT did not really approved to Timothy's terrors, even though Timothy did murdered and slaughtered Homosexuals and Bisexuals, but the slaughters were not because of their sexual orientation, Timothy did not murder based on sexual orientation, Timothy never had a problem with LGBT People and he did not allowed discrimination on individuals based on sexual orientation, Timothy did not really tolerated Lesbianism, but he did encouraged them tobe the greatest women in Chawosauria. Legacy to women Timothy was one of those men who believed that men are superior to women, Timothy passed laws that says women are not tobe considered equal to men and women are not to divorce unless the husband approves the divorce and Timothy said women are to marry men only and to raise children while the father is either be at work or serving in the Imperial Chawallian Army. Personal Life Timothy Max Roosevelt had a secret personal life that he was the husband of Elizabeth Mary Alexandria and he fathered 23 Children with her. Timothy was an Atheist and Timothy was never in democratic participation. Marriage and Family Timothy married Elizabeth in 1935 and fathered 23 Children with her, Timothy only fathered 23 kids only and Timothy did not fathered most of them, Timothy had a chosen son, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii, but Timothy ii was not the oldest son. Children Timothy had children, but fathered only 23 of them, Timothy had 43 children from other women and Timothy's Marriages were screwed up at the end of these Marriages. List of Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt # Miranda Lomahongva # Amanda Lomahongva # Phoenix Beshiltheeni # Eduard Beshiltheeni # Maximilian Beshiltheeni # Abigail Beshiltheeni # Christopher Beshiltheeni # Adelbert Beshiltheeni # Albertina Beshiltheeni # Schneider Beshiltheeni # Alexandrine Beshiltheeni # Russell Reese Roosevelt # Emmerich Beshiltheeni # Fredrich Beshiltheeni # Fairbanks Roosevelt # Samantha Roosevelt # Catherine Roosevelt # Jennifer Roosevelt # Katherina Beshiltheeni # Timothy Max Roosevelt ii # Jamarius Roosevelt # Cassandra Roosevelt # Charlotte Roosevelt # Katherine Roosevelt # Christian Roosevelt # Margaret Becky Roosevelt # Christmas Roosevelt # Katherine Roosevelt # Tammany Roosevelt # Alexander Roosevelt # Victorious Roosevelt # Maximilian Roosevelt # Josephine Roosevelt # Cosgrove Roosevelt # Octavious Roosevelt # Nefertiti Roosevelt # Phoenix Roosevelt # Shannon Roosevelt # Jonathan Roosevelt # Stephanie Roosevelt